Video abstract technique may be applied to a video monitoring system. A video abstract is a summary of a video content obtained by a monitoring system. For example, a segment containing a moving target may be extracted by means of target motion analysis, etc., to concentrate an original video. The content of the video obtained by the monitoring system can be learned quickly based on the video abstract, e.g., by browsing an object, an event or the like appearing in a monitor area.